I Need You In My Arms
by Sosoru
Summary: A sweet UM one shot.


This is just my second SM fic. This takes place during Sailor Moon R, when Mamoru refuses to show his love for Usagi. We all remember the episode where he finally kissed her that one time after a battle with the Dark Moon Kingdom, and this is where my adaptation begins. Usual disclaimer applies.  
  
  
I Need You in My Arms  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
"Go after him, Usagi. This is your only chance," yelled Makoto as Usagi ran off into the distance. Tuxedo Kamen had just saved them all once again, and she'd be damned if she couldn't at least hold him in her arms. She didn't understand why he avoided her, or why he continued to save her. All she knew is that she loved him and had to find him.   
  
  
  
She ran through the streets of Juuban with an unusual aptness. The people and objects blurred past her as she darted into the multi-colored sky, the last rays of daylight struggling to remain above the horizon. She ran all the way to the pier, which was already dark and empty. She caught her breath and looked around franticly for Mamoru. She knew he was here, she saw his motorcycle speed this way. Cautiously, she walked to the end of the pier, where she noticed a drop. There stood Mamoru and his bike, overlooking the crystal blue water. She didn't move, she couldn't. She took in a deep breath and jumped down to the platform, startling Mamoru.  
  
  
  
She froze under his unrelenting gaze. Her heart beat in her throat as she struggled to find the words to say. Her eyes scanned over his body, mainly over his face. His hair lay messily over his forehead, tangled with sweat. His midnight eyes were peering, almost haunting. She moved towards him as a cold breeze zipped past. She shivered as Mamoru's gaze remained unchanged, making her feel even colder inside. Finally, she stood face to face with him, her golden hair whipping around in the autumn wind. Her soft blue eyes, innocent and ever loving, dug into Mamoru's soul and for the first time he showed a hint of emotion. A lone tear rolled down his face and landed on his helmet. Usagi's lip began to tremble and she leapt into his arms.   
  
  
  
"Mamo-chan," she whispered as she buried her head into his chest. Slowly, he closed his arms around her and held her close. He shut his eyes and let the feeling he had been avoiding for so long wash over him. He moved his hand from her waist to her chin and tilted her head up. He gazed down at the beauty, her gentle face lightly illuminated by the light of the rising moon. He looked into eyes and muttered, "Usako," and slowly placed his lips onto hers.   
  
  
  
Her body shook as her eyes burned with pending tears. She slowly parted her lips and placed the tip of her tongue on his lips, begging for her to taste his sweetness. He gave in and met her tongue with his own, holding her tighter than before. She placed her arms on his shoulders and began to sob, which broke the kiss. She lowered her head and her body started going limp. How she longed to feel his body against hers, it was almost too much. Mamoru looked down at her and tried to hold her up. He gently kissed the tears that collected on her soft, rosy cheek. She let out another meek sob and collapsed in his arms. He kissed her forehead, then looked up and the night sky, trying to fight back tears of his own.  
  
  
  
"Show me you love me," she whispered through her tears. "I don't care about tomorrow, I don't care about yesterday. I only care about tonight. Show me, even if it's only for one night." Her words sent chills down his spine. She wanted his love so desperately, and he wanted to give it to her, but how could he. It would put her in danger and he couldn't do that. Why couldn't she understand he was doing this out of love? How could she understand? She stood in front of him, waiting for a response. He dared not to look at her, her innocent beauty begging him to shower her with affection. He put back on his helmet and raised his bike to the upper part of the pier and drove off without looking back. It was the only way. He kept telling himself that through the tears as she ran behind him as far as she could screaming, "Mamo-chan."  
  
  
  
Mamoru arrived at his apartment. Usagi had long since stopped chasing him, even though she begged him to stop. He took off his helmet to reveal a face soaked with salty tears, his hair wild and mangled. He opened the door and was greeted with stark darkness. He took in a deep breath and walked into the cold apartment. He shut the door and threw his helmet in the direction of the couch. He missed and it hit the floor hard, but it didn't startle him. He simply rolled his eyes, peeled out of his leather jacket and walked into his room. He did not turn on any lights, the moonlight straining through the window fixtures was enough for him to make his way around. He undressed and climbed into his bed. He put his hands behind his neck and gazed up at the ceiling. Before he could think his first thought, there was a knock at the door.  
  
  
  
"Usagi, what are you doing here," Mamoru said to the panting girl standing in front of him. Her hair had begun to fall out of its Odanga style and her bang was stuck to her forehead mixed with sweat. Her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. With a bit of determination, she stood straight up, her chest moving up and down at a rapid pace. "Mamoru," she paused, "I need you…please." Mamoru stood and looked at her, trying to keep his face expressionless. He swallowed hard and shut the door, but Usagi put her hand through before it was completely closed. Mamoru didn't see and pushed the door, making Usagi wail out in genuine pain. He flung the door open and caught her as she fell to the floor. She held her wrist and sobbed loudly as he held her close and rubbed her arm saying "I'm sorry," over and over.   
  
  
  
Eventually, her wails calmed to sniffles and he picked her up and laid you out on the couch. He shut the door, then walked to her and massaged her wrist, all the while looking into her innocent eyes. "I am so, sorry. I didn't mean to close the door on you, I'm sorry." Usagi almost smiled, then looked away. Confused, Mamoru went in closer, almost to her cheek. "What's wrong," he asked, almost as if he were clueless to the situation. She spun her head around and glared at him, taking her wrist back in the same motion. "You still hurt me, Mamo-chan." Mamoru lowered his eyes and let out a big sigh. He ran his fingers through his jet-black hair and looked back at Usagi. Suddenly, he felt this warmth inside of him, a feeling he couldn't express. Usagi sat up and moved in closer to his face and placed her lips over his. He pulled away, but she grabbed him and pulled him onto the couch with her.  
  
  
  
His hands caressed every silky inch of her body. Their tongues danced together to a melody only they knew. All boundaries fell to the blaze of their desire. Usagi broke the kiss to shower Mamoru with kisses on his neck and chest. She ran her fingers over his small, erect nipples. She smiled when she felt their firmness and quickly encased one with her lips. She teased the flesh with her tongue, making Mamoru wince with pleasure, struggling to contain the moans he felt rising, though it wasn't the only thing. Usagi felt his arousal and smiled, holding Mamoru close as he softly bit her neck, struggling to rid her of her clothes. She smiles and clasped her elegant fingers around his shoulders, urging him on. Not wanting him to stop.  
  
  
  
Mamoru looked at the angel right below him. Her body immersed in the pale white light of the moon   
shimmering through his blinds. As beautiful as she was, something happened to her in the moonlight. The way its soft rays bounced against every curve, the way the light glimmered is her crystal blue eyes. She appeared heavenly. Usagi looked deep into Mamoru's stark blue eyes and smiled. At that moment, she knew nothing had changed, he still loved her, she knew it. With nothing holding either of them back, Usagi wrapped one leg around her lovers' waist and pulled his chest to her. She could feel his member lengthen against her thigh and she felt an unimaginable heat build inside of her.  
  
  
  
Mamoru starting to breath hard. Before he did anything else, he slightly raised his hips up and put on his protection. Unable to contain herself, Usagi wrapped her other leg around him and pushed her pelvis right up to his. The tip of his member was placed inside of her with the movement and he shuddered. She did not have to verbally beg, he scratches and moans were indicator enough. Slowly, Mamoru inched inside of her,   
both attempting to contain moans that escaped when he finally placed all of himself inside of her. Usagi gasped and dug her nails into Mamoru's back and he winced with pleasure-filled pain. He began to move his hips and she stayed in rhythm, their bodies in perfect harmony. Usagi closed her eyes and let the tears flow and Mamoru kissed them softly. All the emotions, the pleasure, the pain, were all worth this one moment, when she and her love were one. Again, she felt the heat build inside, but this time, between her thigh. Mamoru noticed her honey flowing and she moaned and screamed out. She had climaxed, sending him over the edge of control. He lowered himself down and kissed Usagi passionately as he moved his hips faster and harder, almost pounding her. She squealed as she felt another climax coming and wrapped her arms around him. Both released at the same moment, kissing and tenderly biting each other passionately. Exhausted, Mamoru laid down next to Usagi, put his arms around her and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
The morning light poured through the spaces in Mamoru's blinds and he covered his eyes as he sat up. Blinded by the brilliance, he rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Usagi, it is morning," he said, but was answered with silence. "Usagi," he said again as his eyes began to focus. He looked around and did not see her. He looked on the floor, her clothes were gone and the room was partially put back in order. He pulled the small cover from the back of his couch over his lap and turned around. He noticed a folded piece of paper on his coffee table with a little bunny drawn in the middle. He picked it up, opened it and began to read.  
  
  
  
"Dear Mamo-chan,  
  
  
Thank you. For the longest I was unsure if you still loved me, but now I know. I still don't know why you treat me the way you do, but I know you must have your reasons. I may never understand or accept it, but as long as I know your love for me burns bright, I will be OK.   
  
  
Love,  
Usako"  
  
  
Mamoru folded the letter back up and threw it back where it was. He slumped over and ran his fingers through his hair as a million thoughts ran through his mind. "Maybe one day I will have the strength to tell her how much I care, just not now. Her life is still in danger and I have to protect her…always."  
  
The End   
  
AWWWW…ain't I evil. I hoped everyone liked it. Please R and R! :)  
  
  
  


_


End file.
